Fade
by White Fanged Wolf
Summary: A battered woman, a broken soul, is found. But has the team stumbled upon more than they can handle? Rated for later chapters. HieiXOC


The moon's silver lights filtered through the yellowing, autumn leaves. The dappled shadows fell over a young woman's slender frame, darkening the already marbled skin. Raven black hair fell over her face, hiding petite features. The clothes hung loosely from her body, bones strained against the papery skin. Foot steps broke the silence, echoing off the trees.

"Braylin Wolfe. What a mess you are." Thoughtful words sounded from above the battered woman.

"Uunnhhh." She groaned and opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. It had to be a he by the depth of his voice, but the features were distinctly feminine. He had long lashes that framed emerald eyes, a soft clear complexion that set his red hair ablaze, he held his mouth in a pensive fashion.

"Well, let's get you inside. You don't need to be out here…" He knelt down and lifted her out of the fallen leaves. His hands were strong and gentle. "I'm taking you to my house. Now, close your eyes and try to relax." His words soothed the woman for some reason. Her eyes closed as the darkness took hold again.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, regretting it the moment I was up right. The throbbing in my head, ribs, and stomach forced me to lay back down. I looked around the room, staying horizontal this time. Where was I? This room was far too organized to ever belong to me.

"Where did you find her, Kurama?" An arrogant sounding voice asked, drawing my attention to the sliver of golden light at the door.

"She was in the park. I stumbled across her on my way home from school yesterday." It was the thoughtful voice. "She looks like she's been starved…"

_So his name is Kurama. _I thought to myself, turning my gaze to the ceiling.

"She's been here since yesterday! Have you fed her?" Another voice half screamed, the tone was slightly oafish though.

"Shut up you fool, she's awake, but I'm certain the last thing she needs is to hear you screaming." Yet another voice snapped patronizingly. There was a shuffle of chair legs and foot steps on carpet before the sliver of light grew and engulfed the room.

"How are you feeling?" It was the redhead with emerald eyes, Kurama. My eyes stayed on the ceiling and I said nothing.

"Is she broken?" It was the oafish toned boy. My eyes snapped to his face and I glared at him. He was tall, his face was long and lumpy, and his hair was as orange as a carrot and styled in a mock-Elvis fashion.

"I don't care who you are, but if you take one step closer and say something like that about me again, I'm going to show you what broken really is." I snapped as I closed my eyes. Glaring was giving me a horrible headache.

"Braylin, he didn't mean anything by it. Kuwabara just doesn't think before he speaks." It was the redhead, Kurama, again. He seemed to be the conflict mediator of the whole group.

"Yeah, he's just an idiot that way." It was the arrogant voice again, but I didn't open my eyes, my head was throbbing.

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot, idiot!" Kuwabara snapped at the arrogant boy.

"I'm not the idiot that pissed off the new girl already!"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara! Both of you, knock it off now, or leave my house." Kurama sighed in exhaustion, like he was dealing with a couple of five-year-olds.

"Hn." It was just a grunt, but I knew it was the last voice that had spoken before the door opened. I opened my eyes again and sighed. Taking a deep breath and bracing myself, I tried to sit up right again.

"Hey! If you need to stay down, stay down!" It was Yusuke, I was sure of it because of the almighty tone he held, even when he seemed worried. He had jet black hair, a round face and chocolate colored eyes that seemed to know too much for his years.

"I'm fine." I whispered, my head spinning and nausea taking over my senses. I put my head in my hands and focused on my breathing.

"You are far from fine. Would you like anything to drink or eat? It might help?" Kurama asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And maybe leaning back would help…" I could feel him rearranging pillows behind me, before he pushed me back lightly.

"Uhm, water. Is that too much trouble?" I mumbled through my hands.

"No, not at all." He took his hand away and walked out of the room.

_This sucks. I'm in a house full of freaks I don't know and they are getting their rocks off by helping me…_ My thoughts made my head spin even more.

"Here, drink this." Kurama was back, holding a glass of water out for me. I hadn't even heard him come back into the room.

"Thank you…" I mumbled again. I help one hand out for the drink, my other hand was pressed against my forehead.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Yusuke questioned. I could feel all the eyes staring at me. I could tell they wanted me to say something, but I was unsure of what to tell them.

_How do you tell someone that you've been held hostage by a seven-foot-tall monster that got everything he wanted? The thought alone sent chills down my spine. _

"_She's scared you guys, leave her alone!" It was the dopy one, Kuwabara I guess. I didn't think that I liked him, but I was strangely grateful to him just now. I still didn't take my eyes off the glass of water in front of me._

"_I don't care! I want to know what happened? I want to know who did this!" Yusuke screamed, making me flinch and splash water all over myself and the bed._

"_Get out, Yusuke." Kurama spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. Yusuke turned and left the room without a word, a moment later I heard the click of the T.V. turning on. "Kuwabara, go watch T.V. with Yusuke." _

"_Uhh, right." Kuwabara's foot steps walked away, than there was a creak of the couch springs. I looked up from the spilled glass of water and stared at the two men before me, Kurama and someone unlike anyone I'd ever seen before. He was short, had spiky jet-black hair with a star of white, he wore all black with a white scarf and a white cloth around his forehead._

"_Braylin, this is Hiei." Kurama motioned at the shorter male. I nodded but said nothing. _


End file.
